Yuki Muki High School
by BeckyMechi
Summary: This is me and my friend's crosover story. Rated M for very strong language. Please stay away if your not a fan of heavy swearing.manly a OC story. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I'm back with a nerw story :3 but this one is different. My friend and I have been working togather on this one. So when I interduce each chapter I will post who wrote the chapters. Chapters are short thoughy,just to let you know. The first chapter is me and her togather. Also this is a bleach/naruto crossover with Lots of OCs. Most of the stoy will be told through them but don't worry we will get some chapters through the charecters point of I you are not a fan of heavy swaering,please leave have been warned .We do not own any bleach or naruto charecters :3 enjoy and please R&R.**_

**Chapter one.**

"God damn asshole bitch ass cock sucking dum ass mother fucker!" Rinza yelled at the car that almost hit them.

"Um..Rinza..Why the hell are you cursing this early in the fucking marining," yelled Becky, who was clucting her seatbelt for dear life.

"Why the fuck are you," Rinza and Riiko yelled at the same time.

"Shut the hell up and Riiko when did you get in this,"

"When you cursed out my twin," Riiko yelled.

"Uhhhh I'm too tierd for this shit," Becky said hanging her head.

"Good," Rinza said happily.

*end chapter one*

_**What did you think? Told you chapters were are some that's a little bit longer I promise…sort of. Next chapter is all mine. And it might suck as well… stay tuned for it :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. heres chapter two. all written by me..hopefully you like it.. well i do not own any of the naurto or bleach charecters.**_

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Rei as she stared at her friend Reiko.

"Yes..no...Yes...oh," Reiko said running around her little room in the Soul Society.

Rei sighed. "Well you better hurry opeaning the gate to the world of the Living in 20 mintues."

"I know... I just can't semm to find my damn necklace," Reiko growled as she looked under the bed.

"Hmm did you check your neck," Rei asked messing with her Zonpacto hilt.

"Don't be such a..." Reiko started as she reached up to her neck and felt the chain of her necklace , "Smartass."

Rei smiled. "well let's go"

"kay," Reiko said grabing her bag and headed out the door with Rei following.

"So who's going to open the gate?" Reiko asked as she walked ahead.

"well I was going to get Renji to do it."

Reiko stopped to tie her shoe. she looked up. "Why him?"

"It's fun to mess with him," Rei said,leaving her friend behind.

"That does sound like fun," Reiko said, turning her attention back to her shoe.

'Ya I know," Rei yelled. She was now fae away.

"Hey wait for me!" Reiko yelled, now finished messing with her shoe and running to catch up.

'Well your the dumbass that stopped"

'Shut up,' Reiko said as she flipped her long, black hair back.

"well were here," Rei said as they came up to a group of people. "Last group to leave."

"Your late!" Renji yelled as he spotted them. He glared at Reiko.

"Don't start tatto boy!," Reiko snapped.

Rei sighed. "can we just leave now?"

"Fine," replied renji and reiko at the same time. the pair continued to glare at each other.

"Good, now Renji open the gate," Rei ordered.

"why do I have to do it?"

"Beause i said so, plus i'm too lazy," rei responded.

"Fine," Renji growled as he opened the gate.

"well lets go."

_**soooo what do you think? sucks huh... welll next chapter is alll just my friend so hopefully it has better jokes .. see you next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey again guys. wow second update tonight :3 on a roll..that probaly won't last heres chapter three. its all written by my friend.. drom roll please... Rinza :D. **_

_**Rinxa: *Comes out glaring at me* Damnit Becky. You know i hate that!**_

_**Becky(Me):Awww let me have some fun :p**_

_**Rinza:No! now Die! *throws knife at me***_

_**Becky: ... well on with the chapter. Rinza say your line now!**_

_**Rinza: ummm what line?**_

_**Becky: the one i gave you earlier..on the sheet of paper!**_

_**Rinza: oooo...o.o i lost it **_

_**Becky: *sighs* figues. i'll say it then We do not own naruto of Bleach.**_

_**Rinza:oh that line *finally remembers. shrugs stories* well i'm off to kill people and read yaoi *leaves.***_

_**Becky:Yaoi?Wait for me!*leaves as well**_

"Why did we come here again?" asked Becky

"Because... why did we come here again," Riiko asked.

Riiko, Becky, and rinza were sitting in the cafateria were the opeaning oreantation was happining.

"For school," Rinza yelled.

"I know that. Just why did we have to come to this school," Becky asked.

"Becauseits close to our house."

"But-"

"Shut up Becky"

"Awwwwww'

Riiko opeaned her mouth to say somthing.

"Shut up Riiko!" yelled Rinza

"what did I do!"

"Be alive!"

"Oh fuck you Rinza," Rikko yelled back.

A lady with big boobs and blonde hair walked to the her walked an old looking guy with a long beard.

"Hello," the women yelled into the mic. A loud screch went throught the cafeateria.

"OW! my ears," Becky yelled.

"shut up Beacky,' Yelled Riiko and Rinza togather.

"Fuck you! you evil twins!"

"Okay this is better. Hello and welcome to Yuki Muki High school," The women called out,catching their attention again.

The students started to Boo.

"Shut up before I throw these sharp objects at you," Yhe women yelled, pulling out some needles.

It got quiet.

"Okay. Now. Welcome to Yuki Muki High School. I'm one of the princaples Tusunade. Standing next to me is the other . Most of you are lazy,stupid, Slow ass kids and beacau-"

"Hey i'm not slow!,' a blonde boy up front jumped up and yelled.

"Naruto! Sit down and shut up before i throw this needle at you!"

It got quiet again.

"Good now because of this the school has been split. Slow kids go to Reaper school and the smart ones go to Ninja of your classes has been split bewteen the schools because your smart in some and slow in others. Now that you got that. Get your shit and get out the hell out!"

"Wow...i think i like her," Rinza said with a smile.

"Of course you would,'Becky mummbled.

"Can we go now,"Riiko asked.

"Okay lets go to are dorm." Rinza said.

"Dorm...we have dorms?" Becky asked.

"Yes," asweared Rinza and Riiko at the same time.

"But i thought the reason we came here is because we live close by," Becky said confused.

"yeah..and?" Riiko and Rinza asked.

"I give up," Becky said sighing.

"Good because your in a room with us," Riiko/Rinza said.

"Oh God," Whined Becky.

"It won't be that bad," Rinza and riiko said,getting up from their seats.

"Yeah right," Becky said,aslo getting up and following Rinza and Riiko out.

_**So what did you think.*randomly is back* hoped you like it :3. next chapter is just me. please R&R**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Back ...again...for the third time tonight XD. Heres the next chapter. sadlt rinza coudn't make it tonight... *hears muffled "let me out" and " your dead" noises from the closet* o.o...darn those..ummmm...pickles...making nosies again. well heres the next chapter... we do not own naruto or bleach. this chapter is written by me.**_

Alice sat on her top bunk and looked down at her friends. Cheye was buysing wraqpping her friend Tenten's hand up.

"God damn it Cheye. that hurt," Complained Tenten.

"Well you had that coming when you tried to steal my bed." Said Cheye

Alice laughed.

"want me to come up there and break your wrist too?" threated Cheye.

"No," Alice said as she hopped down with a paper in her hand.

"whats that?" Tenten asked.

"My class list. I have hand to hand combat.I'm so going to rule that class."

"me too," Cheye said with a smile.

"Or i'll be second best," alice mumbled.

"Good," Cheye said as she put the first aid kit up.

Tenten stood up and streached. "I'm soing to find neji and Lee."

"Ew..Leee," Cheye said with a face.

"I heared their sharing a room with Shino"

"Whats wrong with that," Asked Cheye.

"The bug part,' Alice said with a shiver.

"welll see you guy," Tenten said as she left with a smile.

_**o.o...welll what did you think,please R&R. sorry for the short chapter is written by Rinza.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yes...another updated XD... this chapter is by Rinza. i shall warn you to be carefull..she's lurking around her and still mad because i tierd her up o.o...anyways... we don't own naruto or bleach...enjoy...**_

Becky,Riiko,and Rinza walked into their room.

"I got the single," Rinza called out.

"I got the bottom bunk," Riiko said claming her bed.

"Wow.. i didn't have to fight for the bed i wanted," becky said thinking out loud.

"see we're not that bad," Said Rinza and Riiko togather.

"no your just weridos"

"Hey!. We are not!"

Then all of a sudden the doof busted open.

"NARUTO I KNOW YOU H-"

The boy stopped in mid sentence. His hair was brown and spiky and he had a fishnet shirt you choud see his chest. He wore grey cargo pants and black all stars. Red lines were on his fac and behinde him walked a big ass dog. The dog was so big you could ride it like a pony.

"Sorry ladies," He said then ran out.

"Oh my? Did you see the chest?" Riiko asked.

"Fuck the chest did you dsee the dog," Said Rinza.

Becky just stood there stareing at the spot the boy had been at.

"Um Becky...Hello?" Rinza asked.

"Oy, she's lost just kill her and hide the body," Riiko said.

"shut up Rikko! I think thats the first time she's seen a boy half naked." Rinza said.

"Oh, welll. Wait! WHAT THE FUCK!," Riiko exclaimed.

Becky passes out. "x.x'

"BECKY!," Riiko and Rinza yell out.

_**And thats the end of that chapter o.o... like? please R&R...before rinza gets you XD JK! next chapter is writter by *goes looking* ummm me :3 so see you then**_


End file.
